


Хрупкая аппаратура

by Greenmusik



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Sick Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Тони жар.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Хрупкая аппаратура

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/gifts).



> Очередное моровое поветрие, вирус, не то залетевший из космоса, не то упущенный из лабораторий, не то просто кто-то опять что-то на китайском рынке плохо положил...

Сорок два.

Главный ответ вселенной, вот только вопрос неизвестен.

Очень популярное в нынешнем мире число.

А ещё — конечное деление на старых ртутных градусниках. Потому что выше — жизни нет.

У Тони — сорок один и восемь… и семь… и восемь… Джарвис озвучивает показания каждые полминуты, потому что это единственное, что ему осталось после того, как засыпал их со Стивом всеми известными способами сбить температуру, какие не убьют Тони после заражения. Врачей, по понятным причинам, никто из них не вызывает — да и толку-то особо… Некого вызывать.

Ни самому, ни Стиву заболеть не грозит. Как и Наташе. Из всех Мстителей разве что Клинт слёг бы, но то ли его зараза обходит стороной, то ли он уже переболел «бессимптомно», залившись после очередного знакомого имени в списках бурбоном по самые глаза и списав потом всё на похмелье.

Сорок один и семь…

В лаунже отчаянно пахнет абсентом. Из уксуса только густой бальзамик, вряд ли им можно растирать. Зато абсента — ещё две с половиной бутылки. Простого спирта, даже технического, немного, и почти весь он — в заблокированной мастерской. Почти всё здесь заблокировано. Сам Тони и заблокировал, заразившись. Заразив себя. Твою ж мать!

…и восемь…

Посреди лаунжа — надувной бассейн. Маленький, круглый, голубенький. С яркими мультяшными рыбками и водорослями по дну. Хотя их теперь почти не видно за слоем кубиков льда. Льдогенератор жужжит так, что почти забивает звук взволнованного дыхания Стива. 

… и семь…

Абсент, испаряясь, чуть липнет, затягивая обнажённую воспалённо-алую кожу тонкой плёночкой, которую тут же надо стирать влажной салфеткой. Влажных салфеток ещё три больших пачки. Из десяти. Спиртовые, для мониторов и высокочувствительной техники. Тони — это же высокочувствительная техника?

… и шесть… 

В механически-выверенном голосе Джарвиса ни одной неверной ноты, и всё равно ясно, что он паникует. Они все тут паникуют. Кроме Тони. Тони — бредит формулами. Джарвис точно где-то сохраняет те обрывки, которые Тони выдаёт достаточно внятно, в надежде, что тот разберётся, когда придёт в себя. Может ли искусственный интеллект надеяться? Делает ли это его более живым? Есть ли где-то там, среди плат и строчек кода, душа?

… и семь…

Новая порция льда шуршит и булькает, падая в бассейн. Тони дрожит, кричит и вырывается, потому что секундное облегчение от прикосновения ледяной воды сменяется ознобом, стоит холоду пробраться чуть глубже. Они держат его в четыре руки.

… и три…

… и один…

Сорок и восемь… и шесть… 

Если бы всё население можно было вот так — в ледяной бассейн, возможно, жертв полностью оправдывающего своё жестокое народное название вируса было бы меньше. Намного меньше. И проблема перенаселения и дальше стояла бы столь же остро.

…и один…

Стив дышит ещё тяжелее, хотя Тони уже не сопротивляется, только мелко дрожит.

Тридцать восемь и восемь…

В механическом голосе Джарвиса слишком явно слышится облегчение.

… и семь…

Тони поднимает из воды руку и прикладывает ко лбу.

Возможно, именно Тони удастся не только побороть вирус, но и приручить его. Сделать частью тонкой высокочувствительной техники человеческого тела.

… и пять…


End file.
